Josiah the Great
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Josiah the Great is a ruler that came to Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation in search of adding his share to the history pages. He wanted to grow not only himself, but others as well. His belief that protection is an essential part to an alliance quickly got him promoted to Master of War. From there he went and revolutionized the process of ecaa's military. Quickly, he gained support from other members such as Morzan, which gave him more weight in the alliance. During his spare time, Josiah is a diplomat for many of the alliance's allies, and he has become a vital recruiter. He has put lots of time and effort into the alliance by selecting the perfect applicants suited for ecaa. La Cubana The state of La Cubana appeared after the Cuban civil war in early 1980s, It is located in the southern mountains of Cuba, and is well known for its Coal mines, as well as its Fur trade. The capital city of Piadosa Ciudad sits on the steppes of the Cuban mountain range, and now has its authority reaching over 550 miles. With the civil war killing most people in the region, the few survivors from the time number about 14,000. With the well armed, and well trained military reaching a little over 3,000 men. The story of these peoples lives are work, pain, and basic survival. They do not enjoy the luxuries that other larger nations get, such as advanced technology, or schooling. The literacy rate is only 20% of the population, and with 9% of those people being religious monks it shows the lack of reading and writing skills in the general population. Josiah Sancho took power from elections in early 2004. With his small nation in shambles, and with the world powers slowly reaching in, he decided that he had to do what no rulers had done before, secure his rights with an international alliance. So he joined ECAA, the local diplomatic alliance for the area. With joining the ECAA he gained one other thing, he was now the ruler of La Cubana until he decided otherwise. With this he has done a number of things for his nations, such as drastically improving his nations infrastructure, and improved diplomatic nations around the world. He has also Annexed many of the smaller nations that surrounded him after the civil war, with hopes on recapturing and holding the entire island once again. Final days in Meta Josiah the Great lost his position of master of war when he was demoted because his term had ended. But Gov. issues with the alliance (Meta) rulers caused for somebody else to be appointed and for him to lose his position all together. Frustrated and enraged at the unfair treatment from the alliance, as well as by the current instability of the ruling government, Josiah left the alliance in search of a better alliance to join. Alliance Search Josiah the Great went on to join a few other alliances, including TPF and RIA. Though because of the size of these alliances he was unable to actually move anywhere in the Gov. and was not able to make the effect he had in ECAA. During this time of search he remained largely inactive, being gone for nearly 10days at a time. This eventual forced him to return to Meta, where many of his old friends still resided.